


Пригласи меня в ресторан!

by Red_Afghan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Afghan/pseuds/Red_Afghan
Summary: Рыжему слишком скучно торчать в конторе целыми днями. И однажды его осеняет - а не сходить ли их парочке в ресторан?Дата написания работы: 2017 г.
Relationships: Данте/Алан - Relationship
Kudos: 2
Collections: Две пары наручников: Данте и Алан





	Пригласи меня в ресторан!

\- Данте, мне скучно.  
Охотник подавил вздох и тихонько поднял газету повыше, делая вид, что его в помещении нет. Но обмануть Алана оказалось не так уж просто. Рыжий облокотился о крышку стола и хвостом отодвинул газетку в сторону.  
Данте осторожно поднял взгляд и уперся в хитрые-хитрые глаза несносного парня.  
\- Рыж, мне не 17, я не знаю, что делает в таких случаях молодежь.  
\- Тусуется, - подсказал рыжий.  
\- Иди потусуйся, - Данте сделал попытку вернуться к чтению (он готов был читать все, даже сводки, касающиеся геополитики Зимбабве, лишь бы заскучавший парень его не трогал), но у него ничего не вышло - хвост рыжа был проворен. Газета, шурша новостями, шлепнулась на стол.  
\- Пригласи меня в ресторан, - не терпящим возражений тоном приказал Алан.  
\- Может, не надо?  
\- Надо. Я хочу развлечься.  
\- Рыжик, у меня нет костюма. Полагаю, в рестораны, к которым ты привык, в плащах не ходят.  
\- Я все устрою, - улыбнулся парень, - ну же, Данте. Давай.  
На сей раз охотник все же вздохнул.  
\- Хорошо, маленькое чудовище... Отобедаем в ресторане?  
Хвост рыжа над его головой радостно вильнул и свился в сердечко.  
\- Завтра в восемь. Жди меня в холле!  
Проводив ускользнувшего парня взглядом, сын Спарды попытался прогнать из головы нехорошие мысли касательно всего, что рыж может устроить. 

Алан был занят до самого следующего вечера. С утра он исчез еще до того, как Данте проснулся, а вернулся во второй половине дня, нагруженный огромными пакетами, на боках которых скромно притулились названия известных брендов.  
\- Рыж, что за?..  
\- Все потом! – даже не обернувшись, бросил партнеру парень и вместе с пакетами скрылся наверху. 

Незадолго до назначенного часа охотник, свежий и готовый к приключениям, смело вышел из душа в холл. И сразу заметил новую деталь интерьера. Данте поднял с дивана чехол, расстегнул молнию и извлек на свет тусклой лампы темно-серый пиджак. Помяв в пальцах ткань, Данте поднял брови – он не знал, как называется эта чертова ткань, но она определенно была восхитительна. После пиджака охотник извлек из чехла брюки, рубашку и носки, а еще он едва не сел на часы, очевидно оставленные для него на диванной седушке Аланом.  
Охотник долго и вдумчиво одевался. Застегивая на руке неприметные Картье, он думал о том, что на сей раз рыжий всерьез взялся за осуществление своих неуемных фантазий. До сих пор его кони обычно касались только секса – то он вдруг загорался желанием увидеть на Данте чулки, то затевал охоту с собой в роли жертвы, то провоцировал направо и налево маргинальных личностей, с которыми потом разбирался Данте под смех паршивца. Если Данте вовремя и правильно угадывал, чего именно парень от него ждет, то все заканчивалось отлично – наигравшись вволю, рыж становился нежным, послушным и счастливым, но вот если Данте косячил… От одной мысли об этом у Спарды сводило зубы – не получив желанных игрищ, Алан превращался в сущее чудовище, а его злость мгновенно переходила в очередную затяжную депрессию.  
Да, жить с рыжим было тяжело. Но так интересно…

Ровно в восемь охотник уже ждал своего красавца в исходной точке конторы – почти у самой двери. Рыж что-то не особо торопился, а подгонять его Данте не стал бы ни за какие коврижки – существовала большая вероятность сильно огрести. Нет уж, лучше спокойно подождать, а заодно и посмотреть в отражении щита, как правильно подобранный костюм превращает охотника в джентльмена.  
\- Я смотрю, тебе понравился мой подарок.  
\- Слегка не мое, но поте…  
И все.  
Стоило Данте обернуться, окончание фразы застряло в глотке видавшего виды охотника, ведь то, что он увидел сейчас не укладывалось ни в какие из его обширных рамок.  
Первым, что бросилось Спарде в глаза были ноги рыжего. Длинные, стройные, как у модели, они все продолжались и продолжались, упакованные в высокие черные сапоги. Некоторое время охотник смотрел на острые шпильки, одна из которых пришпилила валяющийся на полу чек. Затем его взгляд скользнул по ногам вверх… Ботфорты заканчивались очень высоко. На середине бедер над голенищами виднелась полоска голой кожи, и тут же эстафету принимало короткое облегающее платье глухого темно-красного цвета.  
Данте сглотнул.  
Алан стоял у подножья лестницы, скромно придерживаясь за нее одной рукой. И он действительно был одет в платье, сидящее на нем, словно вторая кожа. Потрясающе нескромную длину наряд компенсировал добродетельным высоким воротничком, упиравшимся прямо в кадык. Однако, и здесь рыжий все предусмотрел – он начесал изрядно отросшие к тому времени волосы, уложил их так, чтобы ровные и блестящие, словно лезвие меча, локоны падали на щеки, создавая естественную преграду для любопытных глаз.  
\- Ты это… серьезно? – наконец, обрел способность говорить охотник и шагнул к чудному видению, - Ахренеть…  
Рыжий сдержанно улыбался, и только по глазам было видно, как ему на самом деле весело.  
Пожирая мальчишку взглядом, Данте прошелся туда-сюда.  
\- Алан, отдаю должное – ты превзошел мои ожидания.  
\- О, я очень старался, - беззаботно хихикнул мальчишка, - нравится?  
\- Да… черт, да! Никогда не думал, что произнесу это.  
Парень – которого теперь и язык не поворачивался так назвать – самодовольно хмыкнул.  
\- У тебя макияж… - пригляделся охотник. Он слегка запрокинул голову своего любовника вверх, под свет ламп, а Алан кокетливо прикрыл глаза, давая охотнику шанс увидеть его тонкую работу, - Рыж, ты… как?  
\- Все сам, все сам, - рассмеялся парень и стряхнул его руку, - все, хорош, нам пора.  
\- Ты и такси уже вызвал, конечно.  
\- Конечно, - ослепительно улыбнулся Алан.  
Когда клиенты, наконец, соизволили выйти, водитель оторвался от электронной книги, да так и забыл о ней. Уж слишком колоритная парочка спускалась к нему по ступенькам дряхлой конторки.  
Брутальный блондин вел под руку рыжую девушку. У машины мужчина остановился, что-то шепнул своей спутнице, отчего та хрипловато засмеялась, а потом распахнул для нее дверцу. Девушка нырнула в салон. Дальше водитель наблюдал уже в зеркало заднего вида.  
\- Мы не доедем. Ты меня с ума сведешь, - сказал мужчина, когда тоже оказался внутри.  
\- А ты держи себя в руках.  
\- Это трудно – рядом с такой-то красоткой.  
Незамысловатый комплимент понравился девушке, она улыбнулась спутнику, а потом подняла голову и встретилась с глазами водителя в зеркале.  
\- Трогай уже, хватит пялиться.  
Контраст внешности и голоса вкупе с манерами заставили водилу быстренько вспомнить о своих обязанностях. Все оставшееся время поездки он смотрел только вперед. Тем более, что, судя по звукам и обрывкам фраз, парочка сзади довольно активно выражала привязанность друг к другу, а видеть такое ему может и хотелось, но не полагалось. Хотя стекло между кабиной и салоном он так и не поднял.  
\- Как ты вкусно пахнешь, малыш, - прошептал Данте на ухо рыжему, зарывшись носом в его длинные волосы, - где ты прятал женский парфюм?  
Рыжий млел. Он слегка развел ноги, чтобы ладони Данте удобнее было гладить внутреннюю сторону бедра под платьем, и улыбался охотнику в губы, мешая себя целовать.  
\- Тшш… Блеск сотрешь.  
\- Ты и так красивый, рыж.  
\- Терпи.  
\- Рыжий…  
\- Терпи говорю, - возбужденно вздохнул парень и сжал ноги.  
Данте провел ладонью по лицу:  
\- Ну ясно, показал вкусняшку и не дал. Противный вредный ребенок. И ведь не стыдно!  
\- Приехали! – гаркнул водитель.  
Данте гневно сузил глаза, рыжий засмеялся.  
\- Все, нам пора, выходи.  
К тому моменту, как дверь перед парнем снова распахнулась, он успел наспех пригладить волосы и поправить так и норовящий задраться подол. Выбираясь, рыж попросил у Данте пиджак и набросил себе на плечи. Охотник повиновался и лишь вопросительно поднял бровь.  
\- У меня все же не самые женские руки, - пояснил мальчишка, - они сильно меня палят.  
На лестнице Данте намеренно пропустил рыжего чуть-чуть вперед. Только после его слов он задумался о том, как ловко мальчишка скрыл все, что не должны были видеть окружающие – волосы и тень от них скрывали скулы и кадык. Вызывающая вульгарность обуви и короткой юбки отвлекала от слишком маленькой груди. Сапоги полностью прятали ноги, а рост у Алана всегда оставлял желать лучшего. Парень не мог похвастаться ни шириной плеч, ни литой мускулатурой и сейчас выгодно превратил недостатки в достоинства.  
Со щемящей тоской Данте вдруг ясно понял, что Алану уже никогда не превратиться в статного мужчину. Он просто не успеет.  
Но тут рыж обернулся и подмигнул охотнику – и тот предпочел выбросить их головы явно неуместные мысли.  
Ресторан, название которого Данте так и не смог прочитать из-за витиеватого шрифта, занимал два верхних этажа одного из фешенебельных отелей города. Метрдотель, бесстрастно смерив Алана взглядом, проводил гостей до столика.  
\- Какой вид… - Алан любовно взглянул на простирающийся за окном город.  
\- Вы просили лучший столик.  
\- О, да. Благодарю.  
Данте помог Алану сесть и пока рыжий любовался панорамой, осмотрелся. Зал был большой, хорошо освещенный. Народ здесь не толпился, но на доходы заведения это явно не влияло – судя по меню, в котором вообще не было ценников, отужинать тут мог позволить себе не каждый.  
\- Данте.  
\- М? - Охотник отвлекся от разглядывания бизнесменов за соседним столиком.  
\- Я хотел бы уточнить. Здесь иногда обедают члены моей семьи, поэтому, если я скажу, мы просто тихо уйдем. Хорошо?  
\- Без проблем, мой экстремальный экстремал.  
Рыжий благодарно улыбнулся и тоже открыл меню. Он лениво пролистал несколько страниц, скользнул пальцем по строчкам.  
\- Что будешь?  
\- Эм… Это? – Данте наугад ткнул в непонятное название.  
\- Это же веганский суп! – прыснул парень, - ты реально его хочешь?  
\- Нет, конечно. Но тут все на эльфийском…  
Рыжий засмеялся, закрыв ладошкой лицо.  
\- Боже, ты такой милый.  
Данте невольно улыбнулся. Ему так редко удавалось сделать рыжа по-настоящему счастливым.  
\- Не возражаешь, если я закажу за нас обоих?  
\- Валяй, - разрешил охотник и подозвал официанта.  
Алан разговаривал с ним по-французски. Данте не понимал ни слова, но этого и не требовалось – вкусу своего мальчика Данте полностью доверял. А если бы он еще поменьше заигрывал с симпатичным гарсоном, было бы совсем замечательно.  
Сделав заказ, Алан протянул руку и тронул кончиками пальцев руку Данте. Пальцы переплелись в замок. Охотник улыбнулся.  
\- Я заказал барашка, решил, что салаты и прочая ерунда нам ни к чему. Хочешь? – тоже улыбаясь, спросил рыжий.  
\- Больше всего я хочу задрать твою юбку.  
\- Посерьезнее, мужик, мы только пришли, - засмеялся явно польщенный мальчишка, - хоти меня молча.  
\- Ты жесток!  
Как-то неслышно подошел официант, наполнил пузатые бокалы вином. Данте откинулся на спинку, глядя, как алая струйка скользит по кристальному стеклу.  
Когда их снова оставили вдвоем, рыжий сложил руки под подбородком и блаженно сощурился, глядя на город.  
Пользуясь минутой его релакса, охотник решил произвести разведку боем. В частности – задать вопрос, который с недавних пор очень сильно его волновал.  
\- Рыжий. И давно тебе стало нравиться одеваться в девочку?  
Алан подозрительно скосил на него глаза.  
\- Нет, ну не пойми неправильно… Просто вдруг тебе реально нравится… А я не знал, - неказисто закончил охотник.  
\- Плохо получилось? – с угрозой уточнил парень.  
\- Не дури, ты так прекрасен, что у меня скоро яйца взорвутся. И все же.  
Алан рассеянно махнул на партнера рукой:  
\- Не парься, я никогда не был трансом или как там их… И девочкой быть тоже не хотел, мой пол меня устраивает.  
\- То есть хочешь сказать, что ты смог так шикарно преобразиться, впервые взяв в руки платье и тушь? Да у меня Триш на шпильках ходит хуже, чем ты.  
Скрытый комплимент мальчишке понравился – Алан сменил гнев на милость.  
\- Ну ладно, ты выиграл. Это не первый раз, - рыжий ковырнул пальцем дубовую крышку стола - Понимаешь, когда я был маленьким, то вечно привлекал к себе внимание. Любил выступать, короче. И меня чуть не с пеленок запихивали во всякие школы танца, актерского мастерства и все такое. Я был активным, милым – гораздо милее, чем сейчас – и мне давали много ролей в детских постановках, в том числе и женских. Ну и… вот. От грима до мейка один шаг. К тому же, став старше, я несколько раз шокировал своим видом родню. Это было забавно. Ох, Данте, видел бы ты их лица!  
\- Да уж представляю, - хмыкнул охотник, - но я не понимаю, откуда у тебя вообще берутся такие идеи.  
\- А думаешь, я знаю? Мне просто нравится. Я могу сделать что-то классно, могу смутить окружающих, обмануть их, играть с ними… Это такое странное чувство вседозволенности, Данте… Такое ахрененное чувство. Неужели ты не видишь, как на меня смотрят?  
\- Я-то как раз вижу, - намеренно громко ответил полудемон, бросая выразительный взгляд на одного из клерков, - скоро глаза на затылок съедут так пялиться!  
Алан рассмеялся. Глядя на него, Данте просто не мог сердиться и обращать внимание на каких-то там конторских упырей. К тому же как раз в это время подали, наконец, еду.  
Данте недоуменно всмотрелся в свою тарелку с невнятными коричневыми каральками.  
\- Это что?..  
\- Неважно, - мурлыкнул Алан, - главное, что вкусно.  
\- Хм.  
Рыжий хотел объяснить своему спутнику специфику местной кухни, но как раз в этот самый момент в зал вошли новые посетители. Это была семья: отец, мать и сын. Они прошествовали через все помещение и сели недалеко от пары охотников. Алан напряженно сжимал в руке ложку, пока семейство рассаживалось по местам. Женщина, недовольно поджав губы, попросила принести воды и все время, пока выполняли ее заказ, рыжий не сводил глаз с ее сына.  
Крис ничего не замечал. Он достал булочку из хлебной корзинки, разрезал ее, намазал одну половинку маслом и только тогда, откусив кусок, посмотрел вокруг себя… Да так и застыл, в упор глядя на Алана.  
Рыжий как можно более незаметно указал ему на коридор, а после этого снова повернулся к Данте.  
\- Извини, похоже мне нужно припудрить носик. Подождешь?  
Охотник, занятый распознаванием еды в своей тарелке, только согласно кивнул.  
\- Я быстро, - пообещал рыж.  
Через зал Алан прошел, высоко задрав подбородок, но стоило ему нырнуть за портьеры, укрываясь от зрителей, как на него налетел старый приятель.  
\- Алан?! Ты что творишь?! Что за вид! Что ты тут делаешь?  
\- Тише, тише!.. – зашипел рыжий, осматриваясь, - давай еще испорти мне все.  
Крис замолчал и внимательно посмотрел в лицо Алана.  
\- Господи. Это правда ты.  
\- Не узнал? – напряженно улыбнулся рыжий.  
\- Я надеялся, что ошибся.  
Килер пожал плечами.  
\- У тебя все хорошо? Где ты живешь? Все с ног сбились, тебя ищут!  
\- Да тише ты! Пошли… в сторонку.  
Алан пихнул своего дружка к нише в стене.  
\- Крис, у меня мало времени, пока Данте ничего не заметил. Послушай внимательно. У меня все хорошо, я сумел найти способ справляться со своей проблемой. Так что за меня не парься. Лучше скажи, как моя мама?  
Крис молчал, хмуро глядя на рыжего.  
\- Крис, ну пожалуйста.  
\- Ты уехал тогда, ничего не сказав.  
\- Прости.  
\- Я думал, что больше тебя никогда не увижу. Ты хоть понимаешь, что наделал?  
\- Черт побери, ПРОСТИ меня! Я не мог иначе. Ты же знаешь!  
\- Думал, что знаю, но теперь уже не уверен. В любом случае, я рад, что ты цел. Тип, с которым ты пришел – это Данте? Кто он?  
Алан прикусил губу.  
\- Неважно.  
\- Староват, не находишь?  
\- Перестань…  
\- Ты живешь с ним?  
\- Да.  
\- Ну хотя бы честно, - с отвращением процедил Крис.  
\- Оставь мне разбираться с моими проблемами самому. Крис, как мама? Я слышал, она снова болеет.  
\- Да, болеет… Ей стало хуже, когда тебя окончательно потеряли из виду. Но твой отец не придает дело огласке, делает вид, что все в норме.  
Рыжий заметно побледнел.  
\- Алан, вернись домой!  
\- Не могу.  
\- Можешь! Я помогу тебе! Мы же справлялись!  
\- Ох, прекрати! Нихера мы не справлялись, только Данте может помочь мне сейчас! Просто поверь мне еще раз. Не могу я вернуться…  
Парни замерли. Крис смотрел на совершенно убитого друга.  
\- Ладно. Я никому ничего не скажу. Кроме твоей матери, чтобы она знала, что ты хотя бы жив.  
По губам Алана скользнула тень улыбки.  
\- Спасибо. Буду должен.  
\- Просто… обещай подумать над возвращением. Хотя бы ко мне.  
\- Извини… - рыж медленно покачал головой, пряча глаза за тенью ниспадающих волос.  
Алан почувствовал, как ладонь скользнула по его боку. Он сам подался вперед, в полной тишине находя губы Криса. Парни целовались до тех пор, пока слишком близко от их убежища не прошел официант.  
\- Мне действительно пора, - шепнул напоследок Алан.  
Крис ничего не ответил, только кивнул и расцепил объятия.  
Алан наспех пригладил волосы и поправил одежду. Он постоял три секунды, приводя в порядок мысли, собрался – и сделал шаг из закутка, в котором прятался на свет ярких ресторанных ламп.  
\- Хорошо поговорили? - прохладный голос охотника пригвоздил его к месту.  
\- Черт… - только и смог выдохнуть рыжий.  
Ну, конечно, он все слышал. Стоял, прислонившись спиной о стену по другую сторону портьеры и слушал.  
Данте молчал, Алан тоже. Он понимал, что ему нужно как-то все объяснить, но ведь охотник все равно не поймет. Снова будет ругань… А ругаться у него сил уже не было. Сзади прошел Крис. Данте проводил его тяжелым взглядом и усмехнулся:  
\- Ты нас даже не представил? Где же твои манеры?  
Алан только зубами скрипнул. А Данте все не унимался.  
\- Это же тот самый Крис, да? Милый мальчик, помогавший тебе преодолеть тягу к крови? Который признавался тебе в любви по триста раз за день и играл тебе на скрипке? Ну так что же ты меня не представил. Или западло признаваться, кто теперь тебя ебет?  
От последних слов глаза Алана расширились. Он шумно вздохнул и сжал кулаки. Но промолчал.  
\- Ничего не скажешь? – лениво спросил охотник.  
\- Я возвращаюсь. Ты – как хочешь, - сквозь зубы процедил рыжий и круто развернулся на каблуках.  
Данте успел поймать его в последний миг. Рыжий рявкнул что-то неразборчиво, попробовал вырвать руку, но Спарда держал крепко.  
\- Больно!  
\- Мы вернемся вместе, - тихо сказал охотник.  
Они действительно вернулись за свой столик вместе. Алан прятал глаза и даже не притронулся к горячему, которое, уже конечно, успело остыть. Есть он больше не хотел. В глотке стоял горький ком обиды. Подошел официант и предложил заменить блюда – Алан кивнул. Тарелки унесли.  
Полупустой стол не располагал к приятной беседе. Алан вдруг почувствовал себя ужасно глупо.  
\- Рыж, дай-ка мне соль.  
Все еще думая о своем, парень протянул руку к солонке, но взять ее не успел. Данте положил свою ладонь поверх его и сжал – не сильно, так, что рыжий вопросительно поднял на охотника глаза. Он ожидал увидеть гнев, услышать обвинения… Но Данте вдруг наклонился вперед и произнес:  
\- Хватит переживать. Это я переживать должен, а не ты.  
\- Ты не злишься? – недоверчиво переспросил парень.  
\- Спрашивай правильно, рыжий. Я ревную, но не злюсь. Ведь сейчас ты сидишь со мной, а не с кем-то еще. Это главное.  
Алан ничего не понимал. Он растерянно переводил взгляд со своей руки, которую до сих пор держал Данте, на его лицо и обратно.  
\- Мне не следовало подслушивать, но я за тебя отвечаю. Ты пропал. Как было не волноваться?  
\- Да. Извини…  
Охотник тепло улыбнулся, приподнял руку рыжа и поцеловал его пальцы. Алан вспыхнул. Чтобы скрыть эмоции, он схватил со стола бокал и осушил его залпом. В груди стало еще теплее, а в голове – тяжелее и дурнее.  
\- Классный у меня ебарь.  
Данте рассмеялся.  
\- Кажется, я плохо на тебя влияю, малыш.  
\- О, это просто невозможно. Меня просто некуда еще портить.  
Пока Данте пил, Алан почувствовал внезапный прилив вдохновения.  
\- Данте, а ты еще хочешь есть? – спросил рыж, совершенно неприлично уставившись на охотника.  
\- М… - Спарда посмотрел к себе в тарелку, потом на рыжего, - Ты выглядишь вкуснее. Я слушаю.  
Алан аккуратно отставил от себя посуду:  
\- Мы ведь не планируем сюда возвращаться, правда?  
Данте все еще не понимал, куда клонит его неугомонный мальчик.  
\- Ну, это же твой любимый ресторан. Я-то больше по кабакам, да пиццериям… Что ты задумал, бесенок?  
Рыжий таинственно улыбался. Он сложил салфетку, убрал к тарелкам, неторопливо встал, подошел к Данте, перекинул через него ногу и сел ему на колени. Короткая узкая юбка задралась, почти обнажая ягодицы, но рыжий этого не замечал. Сжимая ноги охотника своими, он положил руки ему на грудь и приник к губам, глубоко и чувственно целуя.  
\- Давай… - шепнул он Данте на ухо, - сделаем так, чтобы нас сюда больше не пустили?  
В зале стало так тихо, как будто рванула нейтронная бомба. Клиенты заведения, ошалевшие от разворачивающего действа, пребывали в ступоре. А Данте смотрел любовнику в глаза и больше ни черта ему было не нужно.  
Губы у рыжика все еще были сладкими, Данте не знал, виноват в этом треклятый блеск или у него просто уже сносит от парня крышу. Он мял обнаженные бедра, гладил спину и плечи мальчишки, а потом опустил руки и простонал рыжему в рот, сжимая его ягодицы.  
Алан оборвал поцелуй. Он оперся о плечи охотника, прикусил губу и двинул бедрами, словно седлал лошадь. Щурился рыжик как настоящий демон.  
\- Будет сделано, рыж… - хрипло заверил полудемон.  
Подхватив мальчишку под зад, Данте смел со стола ненужную требуху и под звон разбившейся посуды плавно усадил парня. Алан откинулся на выставленные руки, усмехнулся широко. Охотник сжал талию мальчишки и приник к его шее, покусывая, целуя, вылизывая. Рыжий тяжело дышал и запрокидывал голову, подметая волосами стол.  
Зал зароптал. Послышались первые выкрики. Скрипели отодвигаемые стулья, люди ругались и уходили прочь.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - мурлыкал Алан, держа лицо своего охотника в ладонях, - давай же…  
\- А как же… скрипач? – ладони охотника прошлись по бедрам рыжа, вызвав в мальчишке дрожь возбуждения.  
Все, чего касался Данте горело огнем. Охотник стоял между его разведенных ног, сжимал в своих руках и смотрел так, как будто хотел сожрать живьем.  
Рыж закинул правую ногу на плечо полудемону, высокий каблук уперся ему в спину.  
\- Пусть видит, как мне хорошо.  
\- Как это подло с твоей стороны, - восхищенно рыкнул Данте и дернул парня на себя, - мой маленький огненный бес…  
Грубая, привыкшая к мечу, ладонь скользнула под легкую ткань платья, не скрывавшего вообще ничего. Рыжий подобрался, выжидательно поглядывая на охотника, но тут их посмели прервать.  
На плечо Данте, свободное от ноги рыжа, легла рука секьюрити.  
\- Мы вынуждены просить вас покинуть помещение! – отчеканил охранник.  
Спарда только досадливо поморщился, отвлекаясь от рыжего.  
\- Что скажешь, любовь моя. Покинем заведение или продолжим?  
Алан усмехнулся. В тот момент, когда двое амбалов в форме дернули Данте назад, он только устроился поудобнее на столе и наклонил голову. Чтобы наблюдать за представлением, у него было самое лучшее место - в первом ряду.  
Действо тем временем набирало обороты. Охотник стряхнул с себя загребущие ручки охраны, встал к ним в пол-оборота и радостно оскалился.  
\- Еда говно! Кончайте класть каплю жрачки на поднос! Я недоволен!  
Ему снова попытались скрутить руки, за что получили пару увесистых оплеух и прямой в нос. Кто-то из администрации на заднем плане вызывал полицию.  
Алан с жадностью наблюдал за разворачивающимися событиями. Охрана прибывала, посетители тыкали в них пальцами… Крис встал из-за стола, некоторое время смотрел, а потом твердой походкой вышел. Но рыжий не заметил. Он смотрел только на Данте и в предвкушении покусывал губы.  
-Да раскрой ты крылья, они сами убегут! - засмеялся Алан, пьяный от происходящего. -А нет, так выстави их к чертям! Мы успеем до копов!  
Данте глянул через плечо:  
\- Ты хочешь возврата средневековья? Хотя неплохая в принципе идея. Эй, а ну пошел прочь! – охотник отпихнул чересчур ретивого секьюрити и гаркнул на весь зал, - Эй, вы, праведники! Узрите гнев истинного хозяина!  
Охрана отшатнулась, когда Данте шагнул вперед, запуская механизм превращения.  
\- Вы слишком долго, - прорычал охотник, медленно обрастая броней, - топтали эту землю зря. Но сегодня… Ваши души…  
Тяжелый хвост ударил по полу, Данте воздел когтистые руки к потолку и проорал, с шумом распахивая красные крылья:  
\- ПОЙДУТ НА КОРМ САТАНЕ!!!  
Визжа, из зала ломанулись люди. Охрана бросилась прочь, администратор рухнул в обморок за барной стойкой. Алан ржал, как ненормальный. Руки его уже не держали – он упал спиной на стол и смеялся до слез, упиваясь эмоциями людей. Эмпатический канал был открыт – они все захлестывали его, наполняли собой, но самым сильным источником, несомненно, был…  
\- Данте! – Алан призывно поманил партнера пальцем, - иди сюда…  
Издав низкое урчание, полудемон скользнул к своему мальчику, боднул рогатой головой и принялся ласкаться к рукам, словно огромный зверь. Он плавно избавлялся от брони и сбрасывал с себя рваные остатки костюма.  
\- Черт… Кранты одежке, - проворчал охотник, опускаясь на колени между ног парня.  
Когтями Данте зацепил его платье и ткань поползла полосами, обнажая поджарое пацанское тело.  
Когда охотник добрался до его паха, Алан согнулся и с тихим стоном вплел пальцы в седую шевелюру Данте.  
\- Черт… Еще…  
Полудемон рыкнул. Язык прошелся по стволу снизу вверх, губы сомкнулись вокруг влажной головки. Пока голова охотника ритмично двигалась вверх-вниз между бедер поскуливающего мальчишки, на его коже грозились расцвести первые синяки, оставленные ретивым любовником.  
\- Кажется… хах… я знаю теперь, где рай, - облизнулся Данте, выпуская изо рта плоть, - у тебя между ног. Вставай…  
Алан страдальчески цыкнул, когда по члену теранулась щетина охотника, но тут же об этом забыл – Данте сам потянул его на себя, стащил со тола и повернул, с размаху влепив ладонью по заднице.  
Рыжий радостно оскалился. Расставив ноги, он глянул через плечо, показывая охотнику свою клыкастую улыбку.  
\- Похотливый зверек.  
\- Не тормози, - подначил рыжий, нагибая голову.  
Броня демона сползла ниже, позволяя прикасаться к напряженным ягодицам, твердым членом вжиматься между ними… Но времени действительно было мало. Совсем не было. Данте уперся рукой в стол, второй касаясь входа мальчишки. Тело его партнера не сопротивлялось, рыжий действительно хотел. Вытащив пальцы, охотник со смешком растер между ними остатки скользкого геля – паршивец подготовился заранее.  
Полудемон наклонился, прикоснулся губами к холке любовника, приставил и вошел одним уверенным движением, жестко зафиксировав Алана под собой. Рыжий вскрикнул и дернулся – но его не пустили. Тяжело дыша, Данте погладил парня по плечам.  
\- Молодец…  
Несколько плавных движений, едва заметных, чтобы Алан привык и расслабил поясницу.  
Первые толчки Данте смаковал, наслаждаясь объятиями жаркого тела, но держать себя в руках долго он просто не мог. Он слишком хотел рыжего, его упругую, сжатую задницу, принимающую его, как родного. Низко склонившись над мальчишкой, Данте порыкивал, вбиваясь в него, облизывал клыки и дергал хвостом, опрокидывая стулья.  
Алан сипло скулил, уронив голову в сгиб локтя. Перед глазами парня мелькали цветные пятна. Одной рукой он вцепился в край стола, чтобы не елозить по крышке животом, другой сжал запястье охотника. Данте неистово двигался в нем – горячий, жадный, его рык пробирал до костей, вибрацией отзывался в поджилках... Собственный член упирался в крышку стола – неудобно, больновато, но хер с ним – рыжий просто горел, прогибался и мотал головой, раскидывая по столу красную гриву.  
Данте потянулся к лицу Алана. Влажными пальцами зацепил подбородок, поцеловал, приласкав открытые губы. Рыжий смотрел на Данте как пьяный из-под занавеси растрепанных волос.  
\- Иди сюда, рыжик… Давай…  
Он повернул его на спину и рыжий прогнулся, призывно раскрываясь навстречу. Данте гладил его по груди и напряженному животу, покусывал плечи, ощущая, как парень подмахивает из последних сил. Руки мальчишки обвили охотника за шею, Алан прижался к нему так плотно, что Данте пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы добраться до его члена.  
\- Аах!..  
\- О, да… - ладонь сомкнулась на плоти, пальцы жестким кольцом обняли ствол и заскользили по нему в одном ритме с движениями бедер.  
Рыжий всхлипнул. Он вцепился в Данте, как кот, когтями, вжался в шею любовнику, касаясь ее клыками, но не кусал – только тяжело дышал, из последних сил сопротивляясь накатывающему оргазму.  
Данте и сам сдерживался с трудом. Хвост напряженно приподнялся над полом и застыл саблей, только самый кончик дергался от напряжения. Стол, благодаря его стараниям, уже давно упиравшийся в стену, скрипел и шатался, а рыжий подвывал и душил охотника, пока очередной толчок не заставил его сжаться, глубоко всадив когти в шею и плечи полудемона. Данте зарычал. Еще быстрее, почти не выскальзывая, оставаясь в пленяющем теле, ощущая, как мальчишка судорожно сжимается, изводя своим жаром и теснотой.  
Данте кончил, когда рыжий пережил особенно ощутимую судорогу. Мальчишка расцепил когти и развалился на спине, дыша, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Сам охотник чувствовал себя не намного лучше. Подняв руку, полудемон стер пот со лба и погладил парня по боку:  
\- Ахрененно сходили поесть в ресторан…  
Алан усмехнулся, потом тихонько засмеялся.  
\- Я всю жизнь таскался по пафосным заведениям… Зря… Так гораздо… лучше… Ох, моя спина…  
Данте рассмеялся. Алан, показательно постанывая и жалуясь на судьбу, слез на пол и чуть не рухнул.  
\- Чертовы каблуки, мать их! А ты, харэ ржать... Помог бы лучше.  
Полудемон наклонился, намереваясь помочь рыжему стащить ботфорты, но синий сполох внизу привлек его внимание.  
\- Эй, а вот и копы.  
Алан рассерженно фыркнул.  
\- Все, рыж. Поели французкой кухни и будет. Пора домой.  
\- Ладно, - парень протянул руки, и охотник поднял мальчишку на руки, прижимая к себе.  
\- Глаза закрой.  
\- Хорошо… - лениво ответил рыж. И зевнул.  
Данте улыбнулся, поцеловал парня в лоб и рывком высвободил внутреннего демона, вновь превращаясь в черно-красного зверя. Когти цокали, пока охотник со своей ношей шел к окну, минуя разбитую мебель, посуду и вазы. Переступил через брошенный букет цветов. Наступил на меню, оставив на нем свой след. Не доходя нескольких шагов до панорамного окна, Данте поднял мощные крылья, ударил ими, отталкиваясь от пола и рванул вперед.

\- Эй, Дэн, ты уверен, что это не утка?  
\- Давай короче, на месте разберемся, может опять теракт!  
Где-то наверху раздался тонкий звук треснувшего стекла… Тишина… и вдруг напарник Дэна, сообразивший раньше других, заорал:  
\- ПРЯЧЬСЯ!  
И на машины дождем рухнули осколки, прошивая обшивку, разбиваясь об асфальт миллиардами прозрачных звезд.  
А черная тень зверя развернула крылья на фоне затянутого смогом неба.  
Данте убедился, что люди не пострадали, перехватил поудобнее замерзающего рыжа и скользнул между линиями электропередач в родной закуток с контрой, где дебоширов давно уже ждала относительно удобная постель.


End file.
